


猝不及防的相遇

by Kizzz



Series: 牢笼 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzz/pseuds/Kizzz
Summary: 新生军领袖贝雷丝被帝国军俘获，思索逃离方法时，听见了牢门被打开的声音。





	猝不及防的相遇

柔软的羽绒枕，睡觉的时间一如既往地让人开心，红茶和鹰鹫也不会吵闹，总有一天单单睡觉也能幸福的世界会到来吧。

只要先把这个吵闹的家伙赶走。

“喂！林哈尔特！快开启传送，我绝对要救出老师！”

这个聒噪的朋友始终没有改变，无论何时都那么冲动，有着无穷无尽的精力，是和自己截然不同的存在。

老师在上次战役中失踪，不出意料那就是被帝国所擒，而现今的战力，还远远不能与帝国相比，如果堂堂正正地去战斗，大概会全军覆没吧。卡斯帕尔却好像不明白这点，一直闹着要去救老师，这家伙到底知不知道自己想要去挑战难题有多困难？但这也正是他的优点。

义无反顾、自说自话、比任何人都强大的意志力，如果这样去救老师而害部下死掉的话，这家伙一定没办法接受吧。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？我们可没有攻打帝国的余裕。你如果率兵过去，也只不过是送死。”

“啊，我知道，所以我才来找你”

他的眼睛清亮、毫不犹豫、一眼就能望到底。与贵族完全不符的灵魂。

“你的主意就是传送到艾黛尔贾特面前吗？”

虽然是半开玩笑，不过仔细一想这家伙好像真的会这么干。

“在你眼里我是怎么样的人啊……当然是传送到老师身边。”

“……我去睡了。”

林哈尔特嗅到夜色的气味，打着哈欠，想着幸好他没将自己拖出房间，可以直接躺下，比起这种异想天开的对话，他更希望自己多一点睡眠。

果不其然被扯了回去——卡斯帕尔伸出手臂，每天都努力锻炼的肌肉发挥了它们应有的力量，仅两指伸入后领，向后一扯便将这逃跑的树懒拉向自己。当然也得归功于林哈尔特总是懒洋洋，动作又很慢。

“咳……你想杀了我吗？还是想冲进帝都自杀？”

总是说着不着边际的话，但是却认真地执行着这种不着边际，这个男人天真得不像是战争时期诞生的人。

但如果对此不管不顾，这个人应该会闹着想尽其他办法吧，一个人直接冲去也说不定，虽然正常人不会这样做，但这个人就是不信邪。

“我知道不应该那么冲动。”卡斯帕尔说，他已经知道冲动会带来什么。

大概是五年之前，卡斯帕尔追赶一名可疑男子，那个男人逃到路的尽头，干脆利落地自尽了。而前不久——骑士团报告说讨伐了与那名男子拥有相同刺青的盗贼团，有一定程度的伤亡……这家伙大受打击，大概是觉得如果那时候听老师的话静静等待机会就能减少伤亡吧，听说他还特地找老师倾诉了烦恼，但看来问题没有解决。

如果你也被抓了可就没人给我们呐喊助阵了。本来想这样说的，但比起他孤身闯入……虽然这样真是很麻烦，这种潜入任务倒不如交给萨米亚，她对于隐藏气息可是十分擅长。

“我想好了，到时候就打晕一个骑士，然后穿上他的盔甲，头盔只有一条缝所以绝对看不出来的。”

卡斯帕尔得意洋洋地解说计划。

“你还真是乱来……我想睡觉了。”

“这么晚了还在讨论战术吗？”

身材娇小、却怀有庞大魔力的人出现了——当然是打着哈欠，莉丝缇亚不满地哼气。

“是莉丝缇亚啊……被吵醒了吗？”

“你这么晚还醒着真是稀奇，卡斯帕尔又想到了什么吗？”

于是林哈尔特将这计划全盘托出，与其说计划不如说是想法，不过寥寥数语。

“确实……率兵攻打大概会付出惨痛的代价，老师不会希望那样吧。但艾黛尔贾特应该不会对老师不利？”莉丝缇亚摸着下巴，装作老成。

“艾黛尔贾特现在已经是皇帝了，想想她最近的手段，万一老师被拷问？不行！我绝对不能接受！”

“……喂林哈尔特，和这样的人做朋友应该很累吧。”

“很困。而且好冷。”林哈尔特缩着脖颈，刚开始没想到是这种事情，他开门的时候只穿着一件单衣。

“但是晾着不管说不定他自己会冲过去。如果真的要干的话，我可以协助你们。”莉丝缇亚说。

“真的吗？太好了！莉丝缇亚在的话一定会很顺利。林哈尔特！快开启传送！”卡斯帕尔吵吵嚷嚷。

“你们是认真的吗……出了事情我可不管。”林哈尔特头很痛。

“别说话了赶快开启！天亮了就失去机会了！”卡斯帕尔催促。

然后三人进门，林哈尔特负责定位，莉丝缇亚准备开启，地上浮现淡紫色刺目的光芒，卡斯帕尔消失在光芒之中，你不去吗？不，我去睡了。接着一人瘫到床上，一人出门回房。

贝雷丝坐在床铺，思索着逃出去的方法。她并不希望自己被俘获这件事导致更糟糕的结局——譬如说西提司领军过来攻城。那样会有很多人死，而城池中被卷入的无辜民众，也免不了伤亡。

忽而盔甲间碰撞的声音响起，她听见外头有人说话：

“陛下让我带她出去，把钥匙给我。”

“可是……是，阁下。”

阶职明显高于看守的骑士顺利拿到了钥匙，他走入监牢，回身勒住看守的脖子，将昏迷的看守拖入监牢，四周很安静，有钥匙被轻轻晃动的声音。

卡斯帕尔打开牢门，“老师！……哎？可恶，没有锁链的钥匙。”

“卡斯帕尔？你怎么……戴着这样的枷锁是逃不掉的，你——”

卡斯帕尔抽出看守的铁剑，“既然没有钥匙那就只能砍断了！”不等老师阻止，叮叮当当的声音爆响，打破了监狱的宁静。“……这个枷锁，会响。”贝雷丝无语望他，气氛一时间有些尴尬。“算了，趁现在赶快逃吧”她说。

监牢位于城中心，四处皆有守卫，而这响声已然惊动了护卫队，匆匆脚步，急急鸣声，一时间到处都是士兵。如果尝试在这时候逃跑的话，一定两个人都会被抓吧。

“往皇城去吧。”

“哈？那不是白白送死吗？”

“不，这个时候大多兵力都用来搜索和把守出口，皇城那里的守卫并不会太多。但是，你还是不要跟我在一起比较好。那身装扮可以出城吧，已经从监牢逃出来了，之后就自己解决吧。”

“怎么可以把老师一个人丢在这里……！”

“卡斯帕尔！”贝雷丝的语气稍稍严厉，生死攸关之时，她还是更担忧自己的学生，“分开的话就可以逃出去，这链子环在手上，我没办法穿盔甲。”

也许他想到了当初没有听老师的劝冲出去，害骑士团无法追踪盗贼团的事情，这次他没有反驳。一定会逃出去，他们如此约定。

——接着贝雷丝落入了更加难以言喻的境遇。

她看着手中画着自己的画像，一时间有点迷茫。

和卡斯帕尔分开之后，她就找寻可以躲藏的地点，误入一间颇为广阔的房间。虽广阔，却也摆着各式杂物，桌上放着帝王学之书，旁边还有桌面游戏、床上放着熊玩偶，床底下倒是很空，是不错的躲藏地点。

“嗯？”她看见抽屉露出白纸的一角，鬼使神差地打开之后，看见了自己。

一时间竟不知道该如何是好。

“……老师？”

声音从背后响起，是艾黛尔贾特的声音。


End file.
